Adulthood
by jessirey
Summary: Growing up the daughter of a loving nobleman from the Rift, Aldiina wanted for nothing. Though on the road to Whiterun, the life she knew is shattered. Coming of age whilst recovering in the Temple of Kynareth, Aldiina promises the gods and herself that she would never be helpless again, and she will do whatever it takes to get to that point. {Five years after end of the Civil War}
1. The Road to Whiterun

_AN: This is my first fan f_ic_tion, as well as a first Elder Scrolls fanfic. Please review and let me know what y__ou think. Enjoy! :) _

* * *

The light, warm breeze of Whiterun on my face, the sturdy, supportive feeling of Leitla under my legs, I felt right at home on the road with my parents.

"Papa, how much farther until we reach the city?" I asked, him and his horse being a few yards in front of me. He laughed at my question.

"Soon, child, soon!" he said back lightly. "Aldiina, I swear, you've been asking that since we left the Rift!"

My mother grinned at me, then at my father. "Tovnern, can you hardly blame the girl? It's not every day that a Jarl requests an audience with you."

"Ekkari, my wife, you are, as usual, completely correct." My father glanced over his shoulder at me. "Soon, daughter, we will reach the city's stables. We're very close."

Right as my father said this, I was able to see a grand city appear on the horizon. Passing by an overhead Shrine to Talos, as well as a number of small family farms, Dragons Reach and the surrounding area came into sight. The three members of my family continued on the stone path towards the gates, our backs to the northeast as we finally finished circling around a mountain.

As the city grew larger and larger, another form appeared on the horizon. At first it seemed out of place and unproportional in the countryside, but as we came closer I made out the figure. A giant. Slightly nervous, I tensed and hardened on grip on Leitla's reins.

"Papa, shouldn't we stop and wait for the giant to pass?" I asked, unable to take my gaze from its club.

My father, brave considering he's a nobleman, laughed at my concern. "Aldiina, do not fret," he reassured me. "We're not going through its camp, just passing it by. So long as we go calmly by and give it no reason to, the giant will give us no trouble."

I sighed out of relief. "Yes Papa," I said, knowing he would not have seen a nod of the head.

Moments later, we were closer to the gates, and closer to the giant as well. Ten feet away, it glanced at the three of us, no more.

It had almost completely passed us by when I felt air fly by my head less than a mere second before I saw an arrow embedded in the giant's chest.

The giant then proceeded to swing down its club, startling the horses and causing Leitla to run ahead, past my parents. I pulled on the reins to attempt to slow her down, or better yet turn her around, much without luck. After yards and yards, she came to a stop. I spinned her around, only to see my parents being knocked off of their own horses. Screaming and crying for them, I tried to get Leitla to go back, only for her to kick me off and run towards the stables.

Standing, I ran for my parents, the whole while hollering for them. "Mama, Papa!" I screamed as loud as I could, pushing my legs to try to help them. My father turned to face me, putting his back to the giant. One hand was clutching his shoulder, the other out towards me as if pushing me back. "No, Aldiina, run! Go towards the city, now!" he hollered to me. I opened my mouth to protest, just as the giant pushed him out of the way. I stopped in my tracks, unable to take my eyes away from the motionless forms of my parents. Never before had I ever felt so powerless, so weak. So helpless.

An era passed as I stood there on the verge of fainting before I came to the realization that the giant was not only still there, but walking right towards me. Mentally shaking myself, I spun on my heels and ran, ran as far as I could while tears ran down my face. Tripping on an error in the road, I fell, unable to will myself back up. The giant was over me, and I felt the hit of its club on my head.


	2. The Temple

I came to in a Temple, undoubtedly the Temple of Kynareth. A number of healers and citizens were crowded around me. My entire body ached, and I could feel bandages wrapped around nearly my entire figure. I could hear their voices, and they were oblivious to the fact that I could now hear them.

"Poor girl . . ."

"They were just minutes outside of Whiterun . . ."

"Thank the Nine for the Companions!"

"Not sure why the giant attacked . . ."

"Couldn't expect any more from a monster . . ."

"Orphaned . . ."

"Lucky she's even alive!"

Having heard enough, I opened my eyes and looked around the room, struggling to breathe. Those near me gasped, and all of the comments came to a stop. "Miss, are you alright? Do you know where you are?"

"The Temple?" I managed, finding it more difficult to talk than it should have been.

"Move it, out of the way!" I heard a stern and authoritative voice say as it made its way towards me. A smiling face looked down on me. "Worry not, child, you are safe now and under the care of our healers." She looked up at the others and orders those not working at the Temple to leave. People muttered "yes, Danica" and "of course, Priestess," as they shuffled their way out.

The woman held a bowl in front of me, and made me sip the water inside of it. "Now, child, what is your name?" she asked me, a warm smile back on her face.

"Aldiina Grey-Loom," I answered, my voice starting to come back. "Yours?"

"My name is Danica Pure-Spring, and I am Priestess of this Temple of Kynareth." She put a hand to my forehead. "Aldiina, you are very lucky the Companions got you here as quickly as they did. I shudder to think what would have happened had they been one minute more."

"The Companions?" I said, trying to stay to. "The . . . Companions . . . helped me?"

"Yes, child. Some of them happened to be returning to the city when they saw the giant attacking you."

"What . . . What of my parents? Are they here?" I asked, starting to look around. Maybe, just maybe the Companions had gotten them too, just maybe they were only unconscious.

The Priestess looked down and to the side, unable to my gaze. "Your mother and father smile at you from Sovngarde, Aldiina," she managed, taking my hands into hers.

My heart sank in my chest, and I felt as if it were being torn to shreds. "Oh gods no," I sobbed. letting the tears come now. I layed there and cried and cried, unable to stop or control it. I laid there all night silently, the tears just streaming down my face. Danica had offered to sit and stay with me, but I refuted; no need for the both of us to be miserable. Besides, I just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

Jarl Balgruuf came to see me three days after my arrival, as my wounds kept me from leaving the temple.

"Miss Grey-Loom, please accept my sincerest condolences," he said as he made his way in. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me. "I would have come sooner, much sooner, but you must understand, I . . ." he trailed off, unable to find the right words. I smiled and nodded, biting my lip.

"It's alright, Jarl, I understand."

He smiled sadly. "Your mother and father were good people, True Nords." I nodded. "Now, there are two matters of business that you and I must discuss. Do you think that you are alright to?" I nodded my head yes. "Now, the reason I was having your father come to see me was that I was going to offer him a place on my court. That being said, had he accepted, you and your parents would have moved to Whiterun. So, their burial is up to you. Would you like to return to Riften and have your parents' remains be sent there, or live here and have them placed in Whiterun's Hall of the Dead?"

I did not have to think very long. Yes, the Rift was my home and Riften was the only city I really knew, but the city had gotten terrible the last few years. On top of that, Whiterun was a beautiful city. "I'd like to stay here and have my parents placed in the Whiterun Hall of the Dead."

Jarl Balgruuf smiled. "Good child, I shall arrange for it to be so." He grimaced. "Now, the second matter at hand. Being that you are fifteen, you are not of age and therefore must be sent to the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften." Panic shot through me. No! Not that terrible, awful place!

"But, Jarl, I turn sixteen tomorrow!" I gushed, wanting nothing more than to stay as far from that terrible building and wretched old woman as possible. The Jarl looked shocked. "Oh, well then that's different then, isn't it?" He smiled at me. "Alright, then when you leave the Temple, you shall have the house that I was going to sell to your father to live in, here in the city gates."

I bit my lip. "But, Jarl, I have no money to purchase the home?"

He smiled. "Worry not, Miss Grey-Loom. Consider it a gift from me. I shall send for your family's things to be sent from Riften so that they all may be in your home on your arrival. I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Jarl Balgruuf."

Again, he smiled sadly. "No, child, thank the Nine that you are alive and your birthday is sooner, not later," he told me, standing. "If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to come to Dragons Reach."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said as he walked out. I closed my eyes and silently prayed a thank you to each god and goddess.

"Never again," I whispered quietly, though I wasn't sure if it was to the Nine or myself. "Never again shall I be that helpless and useless."


	3. The Marketplace

A week after my visit from the Jarl, I was allowed to leave the temple.

"Aldiina," Danica said as she walked me out. "Please, do not hesitate to come to the Temple if you need anything, alright?" she said, a concerned smile on her lips.

I smiled back to the woman. "Of course, Priestess. Thank you again for everything," I said to her before turning around, putting my back to her and those who were still being taken care of. Walking out of the door, I tried to put their wails and moans out of my head, attempting to distance myself from pain.

I asked one of the vendors in the marketplace, Carlotta, directions to my home. She smiled and pointed me in the correct direction. Walking by her stall, an older blond Nord cast his gaze on me, and instantly I felt uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to escort you there, little one?" he asked, offering his hand to me.

I tried to ignore the blush on my cheeks from being called "little one" and smiled uneasily. "No thank you," I said as I shook my head. I started to turn away from him, but a hard grip on my arm stopped me.

"No, really, I insist," he said in a hushed voice, and started to drag my feet.

"Mikael, leave her be," a voice said from behind us in an accent that I couldn't quite place.

"Five years I've been home since the War, and you have yet to change, despite how many times I remind you that this city won't put up with it," said another voice, sounding nearly as close as the first.

The so-called Mikael turned around to face the two, forcing me to turn with him. Facing us were two Nords, another blond leaning against a support beam, and a dark-headed man with his arms crossed. "What, I'm only showing Whiterun's newest resident to her home? Fellas, I'm only trying to be neighborly," he said with an uneasy laugh.

The one crossing his arms turned his glance from Mikael to me. "Do you really want this guy to take you to your house?" he asked me in a much lighter tone than he had used with Mikael. I shook my head, and I felt Mikael's grip tighten.

The other Nord turned his gaze from the dark-headed man back to Mikael. "You heard the woman, let her go," he said sternly, planting his feet on the ground, taking a few steps toward us. Mikael glared at them, then threw down my arm.

"Fine, I'll take my leave." He turned the glare to me, then stormed off to the tavern ahead.

The two men closed the distance between them and myself. "Are you alright?" the blond asked, looking me over.

"Yes, I'm fine," I told him, trying to keep the embarrassment from my voice. _Again_ I had been no use to myself, relying on others to help me.

The dark-headed one lightly took my hand and turned it, exposing my arm where Mikael's hand had been. "You're going to have a terrible bruise," he said, his eyes looking up to meet mine. I slowly took my hand from his.

"I'll be alright, really."

"What's your name, kinsman?" the blonde asked, and I was slightly taken aback. Kinsman? Well, sure, I was a Nord, but I was still much younger and smaller than those much more deserving of the term.

"Aldiina Grey-Loom," I told them. The dark-haired one smiled kindly.

"This is Jon, and I am Vilkas." I tried to smile back at him. His eyes widened slightly, as if he suddenly realized something. "Wait, you are that girl from the giant accident, the one who came from the Rift," he said softly. I sighed.

"Yes, that was me. And I am not a girl, Vilkas."

He smiled. "My apologies, Aldiina. It was my brother and I who brought you into the city walls and took you to the Temple."

"But, I was told it was the Companions?" I said, confused. Vilkas smiled.

"My brother and I are members of the Companions," he told me cheerfully. "We were coming home from helping someone in the Pale when we saw what was happening."

"Oh, well, thank you," I said to him, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm glad that you're alright now. Welcome to Whiterun, Aldiina," Jon said with a nod before walking off down the street.

I turned my eyes from him back to the towering Nord in front of me. "Well, I'd better be getting home," I said to Vilkas. I took a step away but stop, turning back around. "Um, thank you," I said to him. "For what you did. With Mikael. I appreciate it."

He smiled at me, and his smile seemed to reach his eyes. "It was really no problem. Glad I came to town when I did."

And with that, I made my way down the street to my new home. It was only as I was putting the key into the door and opening it that I noticed that a dark-headed Companion had waited for me to get home safely before returning to his own.


	4. Settling In

The city guards had done a fair job of unpacking my home for me. Well, unloading rather than unpacking. My things, as well as my parents', were in their moving crates stacked neatly in the living space at the back of the main room. Atop them was a note sealed with a stamp that I knew far too well. Hesitantly, I picked up the message and broke the seal.

_Niece_

_I just heard news from my courier about my brother and his wife._

_While my role as Jarl keeps me from leaving the Rift, my heart is with you in Whiterun as we both must go on through this family tragedy._

_Please send word if you need anything, or if you wish to return to the Rift and live with me._

_Yours forevermore,_

_Auntie Ma_

I laughed at the letter. My aunt Maven, always only caring for appearances. I doubted the note was even written by her. I looked at the signature and laughed lightly once, to myself. "Auntie Ma." It had been a name I called her when I was little, when I couldn't even add the "ven" to her name. Oh, how she _hated_ being called that. Now, whether it was the Auntie or the Ma was anyone's guess. With a sigh, I folded back the note allegedly from my father's sister and sunk into the chair by the fire.

Without even meaning to, I broke into a sob. I brought my knees to my chest and just cried and cried. It took everything to not crumple up the note and throw it into the fire. "If you need anything." That's all anyone said! My aunt, the Jarl, the Priestess. The vendor, Carlotta, the two men from earlier, Jon and Vilkas. Everyone was so sure that I needed their help, almost just as if I was no more than the beggars who shuffled around town.

I sniffled my now and rubbed away the tears. No. Not any more. Not tonight, at least. Setting down my aunt's letter, I stood and walked to the crates. Tonight, I would be moving in. A fresh start. I started with the smaller crates, trying to only take upstairs what I needed upstairs. Going to the second floor, I saw the second bedroom. Before moving on, I shut the doors. I couldn't bare to see an empty bed. Not another reminder that I was here in the house alone. Unpacking the last boxes in the main bedroom, I laid down on the bed.

"Tomorrow will be better," I promised myself as I curled up, slipping under the covers.. "Tomorrow will be a different day."

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the shortness. Trying to keep the chapters by place rather than necessarily by time or day. Hope that you're enjoying it so far, please review and let me know what you think and/or what you'd like to see! _


	5. Bartering With a Breton

In the morning I dressed myself and wandered about the house for just a few minutes, trying to familiarize myself with its layout. Once finished with this, I grabbed the single crate that I had shoved into the spare bedroom the night before, the one filled with items that had belonged to my parents. Not all of their items, just those that I didn't wish to keep. Taking the crate downstairs and outside, I made my way towards the General Goods store up the street. Many people smiled and nodded to me as the passed by, and with each one the morning grew slightly better.

A bell rang as I opened the door, and a dirty, sleazy looking Breton stood behind the counter, a smile as wide as his face showing his teeth. Though it didn't look sincere, but greedy. "Why, hello there, I'm Belethor, the owner of the store. What can I do for you today?" he said to me as he leaned closer, each word feeling like syrup; too sweet and slow to come out.

"Um, I'm actually here to sell a few things," I said to the man, walking up and setting the crate on the counter.

"Ah, yes, you're the new girl-"

"Woman," I corrected, interrupting his sentence.

The corner of his lips turned up. "Woman, that has moved into town. I trust you're settling in fine?"

I nodded to him. "Yes, I am, thank you."

Belethor turned to the crate. "So, onto business! What is it that you're looking to sell to me?"

I took off the lid and began placing the contents onto the counter. "Just some old things of my parents," I told him, taking out the last item. For the first, and more likely last, time, I saw a look of concern on the Breton's face..

"It must me hard. I lost both of my parents before coming here, as well."

I bit my lip. "Oh, um, I'm sorry to hear that."

He nodded. "The past is the past, I've learned to live on. So, are you sure you wish to part with their things so quickly?" he asked, picking up a plate that had belonged to my mother's mother.

"Um, yes, I have no use for them, and I've already gone through and picked out a few things that I would like to keep," I told him, looking down at the counter. "How much could you give me for everything here?" I asked him.

"Hm. Well, normally, I'd pay about . . . 100 Septims for everything here." He looked up and smiled. "Though, for you," he said softly. "I'll cut you a hell of a deal. Today, I'll buy everything for 150."

I blinked at him. "50 more? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "I'll bet you my entire store that things are a little rough for you right now. I'd like to help if I could. 150 Septims," he repeated, placing the items back into the crate.

I smiled and laughed a little out of disbelief. "Alright, you've got a deal," I told Belethor, handing him the lid to the crate. After shutting it, he opened the register, and gave me 150 Septims worth of gold. "Um, I was also wondering if you'd be interested in purchasing a bed?" I asked him. He raised his eyes and smirked at the question.

"A bed, huh? What size?"

"Normal, one adult."

He nodded. "Alright, if you can get it down here by the time the store closes, I'll give you 500 Septims. After that, it'll be 300. But it's up to you to get it down here, alright?"

I nodded, dumbfounded. That was way more than I was expecting to get. "Alright, deal. I'll have it down as soon as I can.

"Good luck settling in," he told me as I put the money into my coin purse. I nodded, and started to walk out. "I get new shipments every other day." He smirked again as I put away the coin purse. "I'll see you tonight. After that, do come back," I heard in the syrup-voice as I walked out into the street.

* * *

Asking around for help had been no small feat. While many people had been more than happy to offer me their help the day before, very few were willing to help with physical labor, and the ones that were were busy with work. I bumped into Jon on his way from the Bannered Mare, and he smiled sadly at my request.

"Aldiina, I'd really like to help you, but I'm busy helping my mother with a few things today." I smiled and nodded, telling him that I understood. "Though, if I were you, I'd find my little brother, Lars. I'd bet he and his wife would be willing to help. Do you want me to send them over to your house?"

I smiled and sighed a relief. "Yes, thank you, I would appreciate that," I told Jon. He nodded and went home, as did I, waiting on my promised help.

Minutes later, a young couple just a few years older than I knocked on my door, introducing themselves as Lars and Mila. I got my first dose of Whiterun being a small world when Mila turned out to be Carlotta's daughter.

"So, what do you think is the best way to get it out?" Lars asked as I showed them the way to the spare bedroom.

"I was thinking that we could do it in pieces rather than trying to carry the entire bed?" I offering, not really having thought up a plan. Though it got a nod from both Mila and Lars, and thus we began to strip the bed.

"How about two of us get the mattress, then come back for the frame?" Lars suggested as we realized how much carrying we would have to do. And so I took the pillow and bedding while they got the mattress. Taking it down to the store, Vilkas saw the three of us.

"Aldiina, what in Ysmir's name are you doing?" he asked, walking over.

I smiled and blushed lightly. Now that I was being asked about it, it did seem like an idiotic task. "Removing a bed that I don't need," I told him. "I'm selling it to Belethor." He said.

"Would you like an extra pair of helping hands?" He offered. I smiled and nearly burst into tears.

"Oh, yes, please." And with that, Vilkas was helping the three of us remove the wooden frame and move it to the store.

"Ah, why, Aldiina, long time no see!" Belethor exclaimed as I walked in, and I was a bit startled that he knew what my name was. At least I didn't remember giving it to him. "Well, well, well, that is a fine piece of craftsmanship," he said, looking over the disassembled bed. Opening the register again, he began to count. "Well, 500, as promised," he said to me. I smiled and walked out, again hearing "do come back," as I walked through the door.

There outside were Lars, Mila and Vilkas. "Here, for your help," I said to Lars and Mila as I handed them 100 Septims. Their eyes widened at the gold.

"Aldiina, are you sure?" Mila asked, looking at the gold in my hand. I smiled at her.

"Yes I'm sure! Really, thank you, I could not have done it without your help." They smiled and accepted the gold before making their way back to their home. I turned to Vilkas, and tried to offer him some as well.

"No, really, I couldn't," he said, holding up his hand in protest.

"Please, Vilkas, let me repay you for your help."

He smiled, and again it reached his bright, yellow eyes. "Your gold is no good for me," he said, his accent coming out. "But, if you really want to reward me, then you will let me buy you dinner. At the Bannered Mare." I felt my cheeks flush. A Date? A date. Why in Tamriel would Vilkas offer to buy me dinner?

"Um, alright?" I said with a laugh, and he led me up the near-by steps to the inn. With every step I tried to not dwell on the fact that once again I had to require the assistance of others.


End file.
